


3rd time...

by mkhhhx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wakes up in the hospital after suicide attempt</p>
            </blockquote>





	3rd time...

**Author's Note:**

> Something short  
> Actually kinda enjoyed writing it

She was here again. Third attempt in a month and the worst so far. The cuts were very deep and clumsily made, resulting in a serious loss of blood. Luckily a donor was immediately found but her body was weak and exhausted. He had already decided to keep her under his supervision, in the hospital until being sure of both her physical and mental well-being. He took off his lab coat, which was bloody again but his shirt remained intact. He sat on his big wooden desk, a soft light from the window behind him making the shadows dance around the room. He ran a hand through his hair. It was in need of a good bath and the black circles under his eyes could use some sleep. He tried to remember how many days had passed since he last went home, he couldn’t. The doctor was used to taking naps on his office’s couch anyway.  
A knock on the door. He opened and a nurse announced that the girl has woken up. He thanked her and put on his coat. Having a second thought, he decided to leave it for the cleaning lady. After all he had become quite familiar with this patient of his. It was almost midnight when he entered the dark room. Two wardrobes in the front and the silhouette of a bed at the back.  
He walked to the window beside the bed, appreciated the full moon and lit a cigarette looking at the figure in front of him.  
She was not different from a dead body. Except her eyes, which sparked like fire. She was staring at him, a cold expression on her face.  
-You smell like guts, unshaved and your shirt untucked, having fun doctor Trafalgar?  
-Not really, what about you? He said in a voice lower than usual.  
She looked down, sad and ashamed.  
-Why do you keep me alive?  
I only do my job girl, I don’t care about that life of yours.  
-I didn’t know you smoked.  
\- Only when I feel like it, he said offering her his pack.  
She nodded a negative answer and dozed off out of the window. She did not heard him getting closer, taking a look at the machines keeping her alive and sitting on her bed.  
-Can I have a look? He asked, getting her hand in his tattooed one, using his sweet voice.  
She pushed her palm a little, granting him access and he examined the cuts, still open.  
She was lost in his greyish eyes, trying to figure out his thoughts. When he left her hand resting on the sheets and stood up, she knew he was about to leave.  
“Good night (Y/N)”.


End file.
